Mega Man 7: Return of Wily
by Mohammed Rastapopolous
Summary: Over a year after Wily's last defeat, he returns with his old robots along with robosaurs. However, later the Supervillains will turn against Wily.
1. Robosaur Attack

**Characters on Mega Man's side**

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Proto Man, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye

**Neutral:**

Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves

**Characters on Wily's side**

Dr Wily, Bass, Treble, Callisto (until the end), Pyro (until the end), Magneto (until the end), Lady Deathstrike (until the end), Dr. Doom (until the end), Electro (until the end), Green Goblin (until the end), Dr. Octopus (until the end), Bane (untol the end), LexCorp's T7, Burst Man, Cloud Man, Junk Man, Freeze Man, Slash Man, Spring Man, Shade Man, Turbo Man, Blizzard Man, Centaur Man, Flame Man, Knight Man, Plant Man, Tomahawk Man, Wind Man, Yamato Man, Guts Man, Titanium Man, Dyna Man, Quick Man, Mecha Dragon, Snake Man, Spark Man, Pharaoh Man, Charge Man, Skull Man and Gyro Man

_Robosaur mini-bosses;_ Nyasasaurus, Cynognathus, Mastodonsaurus, Asperoris, Stenaulorhynchus, Silesaurus, Ctenosauriscus, Rauisuchus, Erpetosuchus, Thecodontosaurus, Kannemeyeria, Stahleckeria, Shansiodon, Placerias, Giant Robo-Spider Crabs, Giant Robo Lobsters, Herrerasaurus, Diademodon, Nothosaurus, Placodus, Tanystropheus, Cymbospondylus, Prestosuchus, Leedsichthys, Metriorhynchus, Hybodus, Liopleurodon, Hesperornis, Squalicorax, Xiphactinus, Halisaurus, Bonnerichthys, Pteranodon, Elasmosaurus, Archelon, Tylosaurus, Platecarpus, Globidens, Mosasaurus, Cretoxyrhina, Cretolamna, Coelophysis, Plateosaurus, Cetiosaurus, Diplodocus, Dryosaurus, Othnielosaurus, Ornitholestes, Stegosaurus, Allosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Eustreptospondylus, Cryptoclidus, Ophthalmosaurus, Ichthyosaurus, Shonisaurus, Plesiosaurus, Tapejara, Ornithocheirus, Iguanodon, Polacanthus, Kronosaurus, Deinonychus, Megalosaurus, Koolasuchus, Deinosuchus, Leaellynasaura, Muttaburrasaurus, Edmontosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Dromaeosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus, Thescelosaurus, Triceratops, Parksosaurus, Torosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Apatosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Velociraptor, Tarbosaurus, Protoceratops, Mononykus, Saurolophus, Azhdarcho, Argentinosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Hypsilophodon, Sarcosuchus, Abelisaurus, Camarasaurus, Brontosaurus, Carnotaurus, Ceratosaurus, Oviraptor, Corythosaurus, Cryolophosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Dicraeosaurus, Ornithomimus, Struthiomimus, Gigantoraptor, Kentrosaurus, Lesothosaurus, Maiasaura, Monolophosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pentaceratops, Psittacosaurus, Sauroposeidon, Spinosaurus, Stegoceras, Styracosaurus, Baryonyx, Tenontosaurus, Zuniceratops, Nyctosaurus, Sinovenator, Titanosaurus, Troodon and Albertosaurus

**Mega Man 7: Return of Wily (****19th July 2070) (A year and three months after Wily's defeat from the first event of Mega Man 7)**

More than a year after Wily's last defeat, he returns with Bass, Treble, supervillains, ED-209s, T7 and robot masters from the previous event, with even some other robots as well. This time they're inviting dino robots. In the flood of Metropolis robo sea monsters appears like Mastodonsaurus, Nothosaurus, Placodus, Tanystropheus, Cymbospondylus, Leedsichthys, Metriorhynchus, Hybodus, Liopleurodon, Hesperornis, Squalicorax, Xiphactinus, Halisaurus, Bonnerichthys, Elasmosaurus, Archelon, Tylosaurus, Platecarpus, Globidens, Mosasaurus, Cretoxyrhina, Cretolamna, Cryptoclidus, Ophthalmosaurus, Ichthyosaurus, Shonisaurus, Plesiosaurus, Kronosaurus, Koolasuchus, Deinosuchus and Sarcosuchus in the hands of Wily. On land and in the skies of Metropolis, robosaurs like Nyasasaurus, Cynognathus, Asperoris, Stenaulorhynchus, Silesaurus, Ctenosauriscus, Rauisuchus, Erpetosuchus, Thecodontosaurus, Kannemeyeria, Stahleckeria, Shansiodon, Placerias, Herrerasaurus, Diademodon, Prestosuchus, Pteranodon, Coelophysis, Plateosaurus, Cetiosaurus, Diplodocus, Dryosaurus, Othnielosaurus, Ornitholestes, Stegosaurus, Allosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Eustreptospondylus, Tapejara, Ornithocheirus, Iguanodon, Polacanthus, Deinonychus, Megalosaurus, Leaellynasaura, Muttaburrasaurus, Edmontosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Dromaeosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus, Thescelosaurus, Triceratops, Parksosaurus, Torosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Apatosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Velociraptor, Tarbosaurus, Protoceratops, Mononykus, Saurolophus, Azhdarcho, Argentinosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Hypsilophodon, Abelisaurus, Camarasaurus, Brontosaurus, Carnotaurus, Ceratosaurus, Oviraptor, Corythosaurus, Cryolophosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Dicraeosaurus, Ornithomimus, Struthiomimus, Gigantoraptor, Kentrosaurus, Lesothosaurus, Maiasaura, Monolophosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pentaceratops, Psittacosaurus, Sauroposeidon, Spinosaurus, Stegoceras, Styracosaurus, Baryonyx, Tenontosaurus, Zuniceratops, Nyctosaurus, Sinovenator, Titanosaurus, Troodon and Albertosaurus. Giant Robo-Spider Crabs and Giant Robo Lobsters are mini-bosses which appears controls both land and sea. When some of the members of "The Justice of Superhumans" seeing what happens in Metropolis on TV, they became shock about which robots Wily controls. Now, those heroes returns back to Metropolis Centrum again to defeat those robots. Marine robosaurs are under the commands of Burst Man.

Iron Man and War Machine dives in and flies over the river, which lies in Metropolis. First Iron Man and War Machine defeats

nr1; Hesperornis

nr2; Nothosaurus

nr3; Tanystropheus

nr4; Squalicorax

nr5; Mastodonsaurus

nr6; Metriorhynchus

nr7; Leedsichthys

nr8; Cymbospondylus

nr9; Liopleurodon

nr10; Hybodus

nr11; Bonnerichthys

nr12; Halisaurus

nr13; Archelon

nr14; Xiphactinus

nr15; Elasmosaurus

nr16; Platecarpus

nr17; Placodus

nr18; Globidens

nr19; Tylosaurus

nr20; Mosasaurus

nr21; Ophthalmosaurus

nr22; Plesiosaurus

nr23; Deinosuchus

nr24; Koolasuchus

nr25; Sarcosuchus

nr26; Cretolamna

nr27; Cryptoclidus

nr28; Ichthyosaurus

nr29; Cretoxyrhina

nr30; Shonisaurus

nr31; Kronosaurus, with armies of robo-fishes, robo-crustaceans and diving Metbots. After defeating those robosaurs Iron Man and War Machine comes onto land, then immediately faces Burst Man.

"Now, we meets each other again, heroes" as Burst Man says.

"Hey, we are not here to be friend with you. We are here to stop your madness" as War Machine says to this robot master.

"Ok, I'm ready to fight" as Burst Man says.

Iron Man and War Machine confronts Burst Man, in last even defeating that robot master.

After defeating Burst Man, Iron Man and War Machine meets Angel again. Then they even seeing flying robosaurs. Robosaurs of Pteranodon, Tapejara, Ornithocheirus, Quetzalcoatlus, Azhdarcho and Nyctosaurus mini-bosses are in the commands of Cloud Man and Wind Man. However, first those flying heroes defeats

nr1; Pteranodon

nr2; Azhdarcho

nr3; Tapejara

nr4; Ornithocheirus

nr5; Nyctosaurus

nr6; Quetzalcoatlus.

After defeating those flying robo-Pterosaurs, those heroes first faces Cloud Man and Wind Man. Then those heroes also defeats both Cloud Man and Wind Man.

After defeating Wind Man and Cloud Man, those heroes faces Mecha Dragon. Then those heroes also defeats this Mecha Dragon.

After defeating Mecha Dragon, two of three (except Angel) heroes continues. Iron Man and War Machine first faces Gyro Man, then defeats that robot master.

After defeating Gyro Man, the other heroes moves on to stop land robosaurs. Mega Man, The Penguin, Wolverine and Spider-Man together defeats mini-bosses of Nyasasaurus, Cynognathus, Asperoris, Giant Robo-Lobsters and Spider-Crabs, with an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots in the commands of Flame Man, Spark Man and Spring Man. Then those heroes also defeats Flame Man, Spark Man and Spring Man.

After defeating Spark Man, Flame Man and Spring Man, Supergirl, Black Panther, Invisible Woman, Mr. Fantastic and Cyborg becomes a team to defeat first mini-bosses of Stenaulorhynchus, Silesaurus, Ctenosauriscus, Rauisuchus, Erpetosuchus and Thecodontosaurus in the commands of Guts Man, Plant Man and Dyna Man. When defeated the mini-bosses, those heroes defeats Guts Man, Dyna Man and Plant Man.

After defeating those robot masters, Iron Man, War Machine and Angel faces a T-7 robot. Then those heroes also defeats that giant robot.

After defeating that giant robot, Wily sends other types of mini-boss robots and their robot masters...

_To be continued..._


	2. Mid Battle

**Characters on Mega Man's side**

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Proto Man, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye

**Neutral**

Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves

**Characters on Wily's side**

Dr Wily, Bass, Treble, Callisto (until the end), Pyro (until the end), Magneto (until the end), Lady Deathstrike (until the end), Dr. Doom (until the end), Electro (until the end), Green Goblin (until the end), Dr. Octopus (until the end), Bane (untol the end), LexCorp's T7 (defeated), Burst Man (defeated), Cloud Man (defeated), Junk Man, Freeze Man, Slash Man, Spring Man (defeated), Shade Man, Turbo Man, Blizzard Man, Centaur Man, Flame Man (defeated), Knight Man, Plant Man (defeated), Tomahawk Man, Wind Man (defeated), Yamato Man, Guts Man (defeated), Titanium Man, Dyna Man (defeated), Quick Man, Mecha Dragon (defeated), Snake Man, Spark Man (defeated), Pharaoh Man, Charge Man, Skull Man and Gyro Man (defeated)

_Robosaur mini-bosses; _Nyasasaurus (defeated), Cynognathus (defeated), Mastodonsaurus (defeated), Asperoris (defeated), Stenaulorhynchus (defeated), Silesaurus (defeated), Ctenosauriscus (defeated), Rauisuchus (defeated), Erpetosuchus (defeated), Thecodontosaurus (defeated), Kannemeyeria, Stahleckeria, Shansiodon, Placerias, Giant Robo-Spider Crabs (defeated), Giant Robo Lobsters (defeated), Herrerasaurus, Diademodon, Nothosaurus (defeated), Placodus (defeated), Tanystropheus (defeated), Cymbospondylus (defeated), Prestosuchus, Leedsichthys (defeated), Metriorhynchus (defeated), Hybodus (defeated), Liopleurodon (defeated), Hesperornis (defeated), Squalicorax (defeated), Xiphactinus (defeated), Halisaurus (defeated), Bonnerichthys (defeated), Pteranodon (defeated), Elasmosaurus (defeated), Archelon (defeated), Tylosaurus (defeated), Platecarpus (defeated), Globidens (defeated), Mosasaurus (defeated), Cretoxyrhina (defeated), Cretolamna (defeated), Coelophysis, Plateosaurus, Cetiosaurus, Diplodocus, Dryosaurus, Othnielosaurus, Ornitholestes, Stegosaurus, Allosaurus, Brachiosaurus, Eustreptospondylus, Cryptoclidus (defeated), Ophthalmosaurus (defeated), Ichthyosaurus (defeated), Shonisaurus (defeated), Plesiosaurus (defeated), Tapejara (defeated), Ornithocheirus (defeated), Iguanodon, Polacanthus, Kronosaurus (defeated), Deinonychus, Megalosaurus, Koolasuchus (defeated), Deinosuchus (defeated), Leaellynasaura, Muttaburrasaurus, Edmontosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Dromaeosaurus, Quetzalcoatlus (defeated), Thescelosaurus, Triceratops, Parksosaurus, Torosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Apatosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Velociraptor, Tarbosaurus, Protoceratops, Mononykus, Saurolophus, Azhdarcho (defeated), Argentinosaurus, Giganotosaurus, Hypsilophodon, Sarcosuchus (defeated), Abelisaurus, Camarasaurus, Brontosaurus, Carnotaurus, Ceratosaurus, Oviraptor, Corythosaurus, Cryolophosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Dicraeosaurus, Ornithomimus, Struthiomimus, Gigantoraptor, Kentrosaurus, Lesothosaurus, Maiasaura, Monolophosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pentaceratops, Psittacosaurus, Sauroposeidon, Spinosaurus, Stegoceras, Styracosaurus, Baryonyx, Tenontosaurus, Zuniceratops, Nyctosaurus (defeated), Sinovenator, Titanosaurus, Troodon and Albertosaurus

**Mega Man 7: Return of Wily**** (19th July 2070) (A year and three months after Wily's defeat from the first event of Mega Man 7)**

After defeating this T7-robot, Wily sends other types of robo mini-bosses and robot masters. Robo mini-bosses like Kannemeyeria, Stahleckeria, Shansiodon, Placerias, Diademodon and Herrerasaurus under the commands of Titanium Man, appears to scare people and attack the heroes, also with an army of Sniper Joes and Metbots. However, heroes like Iron Man, War Machine, Angel, Invisible Woman, Mr. Fantastic and Mega Man defeats the mini-bosses, plus this robot master as well. The army of Sniper Joes and Metbots quickly backs down, plus also giving up.

After defeating many of those robo mini-bosses, some of the heroes like Cat Woman, Mega Man, Spider Man and Nightcrawler, meets mini-bosses of Prestosuchus, Coelophysis, Plateosaurus, Cetiosaurus, Diplodocus, Dryosaurus, Othnielosaurus, Ornitholestes, Stegosaurus, Allosaurus, Brachiosaurus and Eustreptospondylus, under the commands of Snake Man. Then those heroes defeats those mini-bosses and this robot master, Snake Man.

Later on, the other mini-bosses comes in like Iguanodon, Polacanthus, Deinonychus, Megalosaurus, Leaellynasaura, Muttaburrasaurus, Edmontosaurus, Ankylosaurus, Dromaeosaurus, Thescelosaurus, Triceratops, Parksosaurus, Torosaurus, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Apatosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Velociraptor, Tarbosaurus, Protoceratops, Mononykus, Saurolophus, Argentinosaurus, Giganotosaurus and Hypsilophodon under the commands Pharaoh Man, Charge Man, Skull Man, Centaur Man, Yamato Man and Slash Man. Heroes like Proto Man, Iron Man, War Machine, Invisible Woman, The Thing, Ice Guy and Human Torch defeats those robots. Then the other ones appears...

_To be continued..._


	3. Last BattleMagneto turns against Wily

**Characters on Mega Man's side**

Nick Fury, Mega Man, Proto Man, Eddie, Rush, Darci Roll, Supergirl, Black Panther, Wolverine, Storm, Shadowcat, Rogue, Professor X, Ice Guy, Phoenix/Jean Grey, Beast, Cyclops, Angel, Nightcrawler, Mr. Fantastic, Invisible Woman, Harley Quinn, Deadpool, Cat Woman, The Thing, Human Torch, Spider-Man, Iron Man, War Machine, The Penguin, Cyborg, Captain America, Batman, Black Canary, Robin, Black Widow and Hawkeye

**Neutral**

Lex Luthor and Mercy Graves

**Characters on Wily's side**

Dr Wily, Bass, Treble, Callisto (until the end), Pyro (until the end), Magneto (until the end), Lady Deathstrike (until the end), Dr. Doom (until the end), Electro (until the end), Green Goblin (until the end), Dr. Octopus (until the end), Bane (untol the end), LexCorp's T7 (defeated), Burst Man (defeated), Cloud Man (defeated), Junk Man, Freeze Man, Slash Man (defeated), Spring Man (defeated), Shade Man, Turbo Man, Blizzard Man, Centaur Man (defeated), Flame Man (defeated), Knight Man, Plant Man (defeated), Tomahawk Man, Wind Man (defeated), Yamato Man (defeated), Guts Man (defeated), Titanium Man (defeated), Dyna Man (defeated), Quick Man, Mecha Dragon (defeated), Snake Man (defeated), Spark Man (defeated), Pharaoh Man (defeated), Charge Man (defeated), Skull Man (defeated) and Gyro Man (defeated)

_Robosaur mini-bosses;_ Nyasasaurus (defeated), Cynognathus (defeated), Mastodonsaurus (defeated), Asperoris (defeated), Stenaulorhynchus (defeated), Silesaurus (defeated), Ctenosauriscus (defeated), Rauisuchus (defeated), Erpetosuchus (defeated), Thecodontosaurus (defeated), Kannemeyeria (defeated), Stahleckeria (defeated), Shansiodon (defeated), Placerias (defeated), Giant Robo-Spider Crabs (defeated), Giant Robo Lobsters (defeated), Herrerasaurus (defeated), Diademodon (defeated), Nothosaurus (defeated), Placodus (defeated), Tanystropheus (defeated), Cymbospondylus (defeated), Prestosuchus (defeated), Leedsichthys (defeated), Metriorhynchus (defeated), Hybodus (defeated), Liopleurodon (defeated), Hesperornis (defeated), Squalicorax (defeated), Xiphactinus (defeated), Halisaurus (defeated), Bonnerichthys (defeated), Pteranodon (defeated), Elasmosaurus (defeated), Archelon (defeated), Tylosaurus (defeated), Platecarpus (defeated), Globidens (defeated), Mosasaurus (defeated), Cretoxyrhina (defeated), Cretolamna (defeated), Coelophysis (defeated), Plateosaurus (defeated), Cetiosaurus (defeated), Diplodocus defeated), Dryosaurus (defeated), Othnielosaurus (defeated), Ornitholestes (defeated), Stegosaurus (defeated), Allosaurus (defeated), Brachiosaurus (defeated), Eustreptospondylus (defeated), Cryptoclidus (defeated), Ophthalmosaurus (defeated), Ichthyosaurus (defeated), Shonisaurus (defeated), Plesiosaurus (defeated), Tapejara (defeated), Ornithocheirus (defeated), Iguanodon (defeated), Polacanthus (defeated), Kronosaurus (defeated), Deinonychus (defeated), Megalosaurus (defeated), Koolasuchus (defeated), Deinosuchus (defeated), Leaellynasaura (defeated), Muttaburrasaurus (defeated), Edmontosaurus (defeated), Ankylosaurus (defeated), Dromaeosaurus (defeated), Quetzalcoatlus (defeated), Thescelosaurus (defeated), Triceratops (defeated), Parksosaurus (defeated), Torosaurus (defeated), Tyrannosaurus Rex (defeated), Apatosaurus (defeated), Therizinosaurus (defeated), Velociraptor (defeated), Tarbosaurus (defeated), Protoceratops (defeated), Mononykus (defeated), Saurolophus (defeated), Azhdarcho (defeated), Argentinosaurus (defeated), Giganotosaurus (defeated), Hypsilophodon (defeated), Sarcosuchus (defeated), Abelisaurus, Camarasaurus, Brontosaurus, Carnotaurus, Ceratosaurus, Oviraptor, Corythosaurus, Cryolophosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Dicraeosaurus, Ornithomimus, Struthiomimus, Gigantoraptor, Kentrosaurus, Lesothosaurus, Maiasaura, Monolophosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pentaceratops, Psittacosaurus, Sauroposeidon, Spinosaurus, Stegoceras, Styracosaurus, Baryonyx, Tenontosaurus, Zuniceratops, Nyctosaurus (defeated), Sinovenator, Titanosaurus, Troodon and Albertosaurus

**Mega Man 7: Return of Wily (19th July 2070) (A year and three months after Wily's defeat from the first event of Mega Man 7)**

After defeating the previous robo mini-bosses and robot masters, Abelisaurus, Camarasaurus, Brontosaurus, Carnotaurus, Ceratosaurus, Oviraptor, Corythosaurus, Cryolophosaurus, Dilophosaurus, Dicraeosaurus, Ornithomimus, Struthiomimus, Gigantoraptor, Kentrosaurus, Lesothosaurus, Maiasaura, Monolophosaurus, Ouranosaurus, Pachycephalosaurus, Parasaurolophus, Pentaceratops, Psittacosaurus, Sauroposeidon, Spinosaurus, Stegoceras, Styracosaurus, Baryonyx, Tenontosaurus, Zuniceratops, Sinovenator, Titanosaurus, Troodon and Albertosaurus under the commands of Junk Man, Freeze Man, Shade Man, Turbo Man, Blizzard Man, Knight Man, Tomahawk Man and Quick Man. All those heroes together defeats those robots, then they're also defeating Supervillains who aligned with Wily. A moment later, Mega Man along with Rush meets Bass and Treble.

"Hello Mega Man, it's a while ago" as Bass says to him.

"Yes, it was. But why are you scaring the people if they're not listening to you?" as Mega Man says to him, plus asking him.

"Because of the people needs to listen carefully about our survival of our mechanical race of robots. If you don't agree with us, come and fight me" as Bass says to him.

"Okay, I'm prepared" as Mega Man says to Bass.

Mega Man confronts Bass, then wins over him.

Later, when Magneto heard from Bass that they're struggling for robotical survival, also when whispered to Mega Man that they also fear Supervillains. Now, because of that, Magneto ordered his supervillains to turn against Wily, and be allied with members of "The Justice of Superhumans" organization. When this happens, Superhumans and Magneto (plus his friends as well) along with Mega Man and Proto Man defeats Wily, Bass and Treble.

After defeating Wily, all of those superheroes returns back to their league's home, while Magneto and his friends becomes Neutral... for now.

Mega Man 7: Return of Wily; THE END


End file.
